The present invention relates to bonding machines and has particular applicability to thermocompression bonding machines and bonding therewith.
Thermocompression bonding machines are be used in bonding a plurality of conductive regions on one substrate to a plurality of conductive regions on another substrate. For example, such bonding machines may be used to bond a semiconductor die (e.g., including conductive regions such as bumps or pillars formed on the die) to another substrate (e.g., where the another substrate may be another die, a wafer, a leadframe, or any other substrate used in packaging). In certain exemplary thermocompression bonding machines, a placer tool (also referred to as a place tool, a placing tool, a bonding tool, or simply a tool to hold or bond a workpiece) is used to bond the one substrate (e.g., a die, also referred to as a workpiece) to the another substrate. In connection with the bonding of the die/workpiece, it may be desirable to heat the die/workpiece, for example, to heat the conductive regions on the die/workpiece.
According to the present invention, novel structures and methods are provided which permit heating of a bonding tool (carrying a workpiece such as a die) to allow proper bonding of the workpiece to an underlying substrate, and then a controlled and rapid cool down of the heater (and thus the bonding tool) before transfer of another workpiece onto the bonding tool to again repeat the cycle.